


jealousy isn't becoming

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, iwa rides tooru to oblivion, one day i'll write smth over 1k again but today is not that day, shrug, there's a lil bit of biting?, tooru almost cries a bit uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tooru is very good at saying the wrong thing at the exact right time.





	

"Iwa-chan, jealousy— _aah!"_ Tooru bites his lip against a high-pitched whine, stomach muscles clenching as Hajime suddenly drops his hips, taking Tooru in to the hilt. He has to work to blink against the white-hot pleasure, work to form words around the searing _tightness_ around him. "J-Jealousy," he manages to whisper brokenly, "isn't becoming."

Hajime raises an eyebrow. In that moment all Tooru can think is how devastatingly handsome his boyfriend really is, a high flush on his cheeks, muscles shaking with exertion as he rides Tooru, takes him in impossible deep over and over and _over—_

"I-Iwa-chan!" Tooru arches up as Hajime stills, dropping his hips again, and just _squeezes_ his muscles around him. "No, no, no, don't stop, move, please, Iwa-chan, don't—!" He thrusts up blindly, desperate for more of that delicious friction around his cock. "I was gonna— _I need—_ "  Inhaling a shuddering breath, Tooru blinks his gaze into focus and watches Hajime's abs ripple as he squeezes around him again. " _God—_ "

Hajime snickers at that — Tooru feels it, feels the vibrations against his hips, through his skin, rattling in his ribcage for how violently it makes him shiver, dragging out a low grown. "I agree," Hajime says, eyes glinting. "You definitely do need God."

"Iwa-chan, please, please." He's so tight around him, his insides too hot, too perfect, Tooru needs more, just, _fuck—_ "Move, move, _Iwa-chan—"_ He breaks off in a high whine, shaking his head helplessly. Tears burn at the corners of his eyes.  _I’m gonna die_.

"What is it you said? Jealousy isn't becoming?" Hajime whispers dangerously. His grin is wicked. "Tooru…" 

Tooru could come just from the way he says his name, that perfect low murmur. “H-Hajime,” he barely manages to stutter out, the name still feeling foreign in his mouth. _My Iwa-chan._

Hajime leans forward, grinding down to elicit a throaty groan from the man below as he levels their gazes. In his eyes is a resolution, a promise to take Tooru to pieces. "Tooru,” he repeats slowly, lovely green eyes flashing, “I'm deciding who'll be coming tonight."

The line is cheesy, some far away part of him acknowledges. But with his best friend, his boyfriend, his lover, his _ruiner_ riding his cock tortuously slowly, biting gently at his neck with every deep thrust, every low moan, it doesn't even matter.

Tooru is absolutely fucking endeared.


End file.
